Venture Revelations: Weathered Hurricane
by TheAngryArizonan
Summary: Tyne scarifices herself to her Uncle. Taya leaves with her foster dad. Fletch is left with no one. Until one night when a female by the name of Kaliska shows up. It's up to them to repair everything that has happened. Fletch will need everyone's help to battle the storm that threatens to take him and his family.
1. Chapter 1

**Last time on Venture Revelations:**

**Tyler gets kidnapped which causes Tyne and Taya to have to run away to Canada. After about a week, Tyler is returned back to the Kurosaki family safely. During this time more of Taya's past gets revealed. We now know that Taya has a brother. Also conflict arises in the Hitsuga household. **

**Just when Tyne finally thinks everything is peaceful, Tyler is kidnapped again. Ashton has activated a device that is ment to drive Fletch insane. Fletch, in the midst of trying to escape the noise, ends up hurting Tyne. This is where our story begins…**

**Fletch's P.O.V**

I felt really dizzy from whatever that noise was. I turned my head to see Ashton and Ino standing there. I growled weakly standing up again. I drew my sword off of my belt. I charged for them only to hear that high pitched shrill again. I howled falling to my knees. The sound wailed through my ear drums causing my brain to buzz. I felt like my head was going to explode. " You bastards!" I heard Tyne hiss. I weakly tried to stand again. The noise got even more high pitched. I howled shaking my head trying to rid myself of it. Tyne was watching me suffer. I heard her begin to sob. " Please stop your hurting him Uncle!" I heard her shout. I fell backwards. My body arched upwards. I screamed clawing at my head to try and get it out.

Ino laughed at my pain. I saw Tyne get out in front of me. " Please take me! I'll do whatever it is you want just don't hurt him!" I felt my heart break. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. Ino chuckles. " Well it seems my little plan has worked. We have her as well as the boy." I heard the noise slowly stop. I got to my feet weakly. My body shaking with the effort to get up. " No." I rasped. Tyne hugs me. " I'm sorry Fletch. I have to do this." I shake my head making the dizzy spell worse. " You can't go." I rasp again. My voice shaking. She kisses me with tears in her eyes. She pulls away. She walks over to her Uncle. Taya runs to her. " You promised!" she shouted. I watched as Tyne turned around. " You promised." She sniffled hugging her. Tyne strokes her hair gently. " Taya I have to do this. I have to protect you." Taya shook her head. She pushed Taya away. Ino opened a portal and they walked through it. I watched as Taya fell to her knees. I crawled slowly over to her. I pulled her close.

We got home that night equally tired and numb. Taya was hurt the worst I could tell. She went to her room. I went to mine. I sat on the edge of the bed that me and Tyne once shared. I looked down at my feet. My head was spinning a little bit still. I heard a knock coming from downstairs. I went to the front door to see Detective Mitchell standing there. " I'm here for Taya. She called me." I felt my heart break again. Taya walked down the stairs with her bag in hand. I could see the tears in her eyes. " Ta..Ta…Taya…Please baby don't do this." I begged. Taya looked at me. Her red eyes were dull with loss. She gulped looking away from me. " Please baby." I begged again. She shook her head. She begins to cry. I felt hot tears leak out of my eyes too. " She isn't here." She whispered.

Taya looked at me. " What is here for me now!?" she begged. I hugged her as tight as my body would allow me. " Me." I replied. She shakes her head. " I want her. She isn't here." She sniffs. " Dad I'm sorry but I can't stay I'll only get in your way." She shoved past me. I grabbed her shoulder. " Taya please." I begged. Taya took a deep breathe. " I don't belong here." She ran outside to Mitch's car. Mitch stood there. He coughed. " I'll keep her safe." He whispers. The door was closed in my face. I watched as they pulled away from the house. Pretty soon it was just me in this big empty house. My body slid down the wall. I felt like it was getting even more harder to breathe. I held my head.

" GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." An animal like scream came out of my chest. I punched the wall in frustration. " AGGGGGGHHH." I banged my head against it. Blood leaked out from the scar I had made on my forehead. I broke out into tears crying til I blacked out.

After about a few hours I woke up again. I felt really numb. I needed some time to myself. I sighed tugging my jacket on. The outside darkness mimicked what I was feeling.

**We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change**

**The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange**

**He asked a man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes**

**"Get a job, you fuckin' slob"'s all he replied.**

I got on my bike and headed into town. The rain came down steadily on me. I kept my head down. I found the pub that Aaron and me went to. I got in hearing the bell ring. I took a booth by myself nearest to the window. I looked out it sighing.

**God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
>'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues<br>Then you really might know what it's like **

_**Then you really might know what it's like**_

_**Then you really might know what it's like**_

_**Then you really might know what it's like**_

The bartender turned up the radio. I sighed allowing my thoughts to just wonder. I kept my gaze on the greyness outside.

**Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love**

**He said, "Don't worry about a thing, baby doll, I'm the man you've been dreamin' of."**

**But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call**

**And she sweared, "God damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls."**

**And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the door.**

**They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore**

I heard the bell ring on the door. My head absentmindly turned to see a robed figure walk in. " Brr it's really cold." She shivered. She took off her hood to reveal her red headed self underneath. She walked over to my table. " Excuse me sir is this spot taken?" she asked. I shook my head. She sat down in front of me. " Damn this rain." She chuckles. She looks at me with those white eyes of hers. " Forgive my manners." She holds out her hand. " My name is Kaliska."

**God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes**

**'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose**

**Then you really might know what it's like **

**Then you really might know what it's like**

**Then you really might know what it's like**

**Then you really might know what it's like**

I nodded. I took hers gently. " Fletcher friends call me Fletch." I replied. She smiles politely and let go of my hand. " So your by yourself? I honestly thought you might be with someone." She asked. I shook my head. I kept silent about what happened. She sensed this. " Oh well I guess a little silence doesn't bother anyone I guess." She looked out the window. " God I really hope this rain let's up soon."

**I've seen a rich man beg**

**I've seen a good man sin**

**I've seen a tough man cry**

Kaliska turns to me again. " So what is a handsome man like yourself doing without someone hm?" she asked. I sigh and look at her. " I lost my family. Someone kidnapped my wife and son. My daughter went off to her foster dad." I replied. She put her hands over her mouth. " Oh that's horrible." She whispers. I nod. I sigh again trying to keep from crying. I felt her take my hand again. She smiled kindly at me. " It will be alright I'm sure everything will work itself out." She comforted. For the first time that day I smiled.

**What it's like by Everlast**

**The song does not belong to me neither does Chuggington**


	2. Chapter 2

**A year passes**

_Entry number one_

_Wow it's been a years hasn't it? I can't believe I got this journal but never even bothered to write it in until now. I could never get myself to write anymore because it just becomes harder to. It's been a year since the whole thing happened. I miss my mother an awful lot and my dad too. I regret leaving him but I just couldn't be there anymore._

_A lot has happened to me this year. Mitch got me enrolled in school. He said it might be best to do it since I don't have a reason to be home anymore. In all honesty I'm glad he did. Julie is there which makes me happy. At least it's with someone I know. It's been a little rough but my teachers are surprised by how much I actually know. They say I'm extremely smart but I don't see myself that way. I just see myself as someone who does their work without any problems. Julie has tried to get me to date a guy. I don't feel comfortable around males. I guess that has something to do with the way I was treated._

_Lisa lets me work over at the rescue. I love working with all the pit bulls there. Helping them find new homes. Cleaning up after them isn't fun but someone has to do it. Lisa and me have gotten closer. With me working it helps me be distracted so I don't remember all the bad stuff. Anyway back on track..I love working at the rescue. Julie comes with me too. She's starting to like working there as well._

_I can't stop thinking about my family. I can't stop thinking about mom. I can hear her voice in my head sometimes. I miss her an awful lot._

Taya sighed and closed her journal. She went over to the window looking out it. She did miss her family an awful lot. She didn't mean to leave but her heart just couldn't take it anymore. She touched the cold glass with her hand. It mimicked what she was feeling deep inside. Watching her mother leave was getting her heart ripped to pieces. She sighed getting up from the window sill. She had school tomorrow. The last day before Chirstmas Vacation. She laid down on her bed sighing again. She reached for the music box that Lisa had given her. She whined it up putting it on her nightstand. It played it soft melody luring her to sleep.

Fletch had found it hard to get any rest. The year without Tyne had been too hard on his heart. He got to the point to where he wouldn't sleep at all. Fletch was going through some of his boxes to find some old files. He flipped through them just to take his mind off the stress. He heard a knock at his door. " Come in!" he shouted. Aaron walked in and saw the state Fletch was in. " Whoa dude you look like fucking crap man!" he exclaimed. Fletch looked up at him. " You try having to lose your wife and kids!" he growls. Aaron lifts his hands up. " Hey no need to get hostile." Fletch put the files he had in his hand down. " Aaron I need a place to stay. It's getting too quiet here." Aaron smiles. " Well I'm staying at the bureau. Your more than happy to come live with the brothers." Fletch nods putting the files back in the box. He put his gear in the box as well.

He got on his bike and followed Aaron to a cathedral style building. He cut his engine off taking both of the boxes out of the side bags on his bike. Aaron lead him inside. Kzari felt Fletch's presence. He smiled meeting up with Fletch and Aaron. " Brother Fletch needs a place to stay." Explained Aaron. Kzari nods. " He is more than welcome to stay here with us." Fletch smiles going up to his old room. His bed laid across from the window. He sighed putting his boxes down. He went and sat down on the bed. He hadn't been here for years. He laid on it sighing. He missed Tyne and Taya an awful lot. He missed having them with him. He laid on his side holding himself.

He decided to get up and go downstairs again. Kzari was in the throne room sitting there with a rather bored look on his face. He walked inside. Kzari got up. " What brings you here Fletcher?" he asked. He sighs. " I just need some guidance. My wife and kids have been taken from me." He whispers. Kzari clasps his shoulder. " Then we must find them." They both turned their heads when the double doors opened. " Sir your new arrival has just gotten here." Kzari nods. " Bring her in." A female came walking into the room. " Ah Kzari it's been awhile." He smiles. " Indeed it has." The female removed her hood to reveal her red hair underneath. She turns to look at Fletch. " Well well Fletcher we meet again." She purrs. Fletch cracks a smile. " Yep." He scratches behind his head.

Kzari clapped both of his hands together. " Oh isn't a joyous occasion?" he asked. " Come we have much to discuss." He lead them out of the throne room. Kaliska walked alongside Fletch. " So how are you feeling?" she asked softly. Fletch sighed. " Like crap. Haven't had a decent rest in awhile." She frowns. " That's too bad." She whispers. Kzari lead them into the main hall. No one was there but it was quiet enough so they could talk. Kazri turns around. " Now Fletch we are going to have to train you. I have a feeling your skills have gotten a little rusty. Fletch sighs. " Sadly that's true." Kzari smiles. " Then let us begin shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning flashed outside. Tyne looked sadly out the window of the cabin Ino had forced her in. She slid down the wall. Her whole body hurt but that kind of pain didn't bother her. There was another pain that was bothering her. She felt like a part of her was missing. She leaned her against the wall. She had bandages marking her arm from where they did tests. She kept from crying again. She hadn't had a decent meal in awhile. Tyler had been taken from her. She wanted to hold her little boy in her arms again. She also had the kid she was expecting taken from her as well. Little Shay Kurosaki. She held her knees. She was missing someone else as well.

Her green eyes slowly closed and she fell into blackness. " Fletcher I need you. I'm sorry please forgive me." She whispers. She couldn't stand not being around him. She wanted him with her. He knew how to make her feel better. She gulped lifting her head up. She got up going over to her bed. She fished in her pockets until she found a slip of paper. She pulled it out of her pocket opening it up.

_You're a lively and hardworking chuggineer. _

_Your friends are Julie, Zack, Samantha, and Cormac_

_You're the mother of two wonderful little kids: Taya and Tyler_

_Never forget what you are to me_

_Signed your roughneck husband,_

_Fletch_

The ink was a little faded on it. She sniffed smiling weakly. She put the note back in her pocket. She laid on the bed. " Good night my sweet." She whispers falling asleep once more.

Fletch was down in the training room. Aaron was standing in front of him with his arms crossed. " Now let's see what you've got!" he sneers. Aaron takes his defense stance. " And don't think I'm going to hold back." Fletch takes his defense stance as well. " I wouldn't count on it."

**I cannot take this anymore**

**Saying everything I've said before**

**All these words they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Less I hear the less you'll say**

**You'll find that out anyway**

Fletch charged for Aaron first. Aaron dodged his attack. He did a spiral kick knocking Fletch's feet out from under him. Fletch caught himself on his hands flipping over onto his feet again. Aaron jumped getting ready to punch Fletch in the face. Fletch grabbed his fist throwing Aaron behind him. Aaron backflipped landing on his feet.

**Just like before...**

**Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

**I'm about to break**

Aaron ran at the wall going up it. He backflipped over Fletch. He punched his friend in the lower back causing him to fly forward a bit. Fletch growls doing a spiral kick only to miss. Aaron grabbed Fletch's leg throwing him onto his back. Fletch called out in pain. " My my Fletcher is seems you have gotten soft." Sneered Aaron. Fletch growled getting to his feet. " Shut up you haven't seen anything yet."

**I find the answers aren't so clear**

**Wish I could find a way to disappear**

**All these thoughts they make no sense**

**I find bliss in ignorance**

**Nothing seems to go away**

**Over and over again**

**Just like before...**

Fletch charged for Aaron. Aaron drew his sword swinging it. Fletch slid down under Aaron's legs. Fletch grabbed the back of his shirt in a failed attempt to knock him over. Aaron grabbed Fletch's arm in between his leg backflipping. He slammed Fletch back onto his back again. Fletch coughed up blood. He growled feeling his anger rise. Aaron jumped into the air getting ready to land a blow on him.

**Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

**I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**

**And I'm about to break**

Fletch raised his hand aiming it at his friend's chest. His eyes glew. He sent a wind blast at Aaron. Aaron was sent spiraling backwards. He landed onto the mats that lined the wall. He fell to his knees harshly. Fletch got up growling. Aaron got to his feet charging for Fletch. Fletch smiled raising his hand again. Aaron dodge rolled to the side. Fletch growled trying to take aim. Aaron jumped giving Fletch a spiral kick to the head. Fletch was sent flying off to the side. Fletch laid there knocked out.

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**

**Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up**

Aaron walked over to Fletch. He smiled. " I knew you were too soft. What makes you think you can go after Ashton? " he asked teasingly. Fletch begins to get up growling. " You haven't seen what I can do." Aaron scoffs. " Oh really? What would your wife say if she could see you now?" That's when Fletch lost it. " WHAT DID YOU SAY?" his eyes glew again. His aura started to shine around him.

**I'm about to BREAK**

Fletch took off after Aaron. Aaron took his defense stance. Fletch didn't give him a chance to react. He punched Aaron dead in the chest sending him flying backwards. Fletch then jumped punching Aaron upwards. He then got above Aaron punching him in the chest again. He sent him crashing into the gym floor breaking it. Fletch landed on his feet panting softly. Aaron moaned finally waking up. He chuckles softly. " Wow Fletcher." Fletch smiled crossing his arms. " Don't you ever talk shit about my wife again." He growls. Aaron gets to his feet dusting himself off. " I guess Kzari was right about you." He sighs. " Let's break now and meet up again later." He murmurs. Fletch walks out of the gym. _Don't you worry Tyne I'm going to come for you I promise. You can count on that._


	4. Chapter 4

Tyne woke up hearing the front door of her cabin open. She saw a robed figure walk in. " It's feeding time dear." He said in a thick Cherokee accent. Tyne looked at the tray and smiled. " It smells good." She whispers. He smiles. " No mother should ever have to eat like shit." He sits it down in front of her. There was a steak and potatos. She licked her lips. He smiles backing up. She began to eat. " I have news on your little ones." She stops eating and looks up.

He sits down on the bed. " Tyler is really ill. The growth formula has had some nasty effects on him. He is in the medical cabin right now. Shay on the other hand it's been successful. He's about the size of a five year old now." Tyne gagged. " I need to see my kids." She whispers. He nods. " I'll take them here when it gets dark." Tyne nods. She finishes up and watches as he left. He went back to the mess hall to find his contact waiting. " Are the kids ready?" he asked. The contact nodded. He smiled. " Then after that we meet up with them to plan an action of escape."

Tyne was sleeping again. She was thinking about her kids. " My poor babies." She whispered. The night soon came. She heard her door open. A black haired boy ran in. He hopped into her bed. " Mommy!" he shouted. Tyne hugs him. " Oh my little boy." She kisses the top of his head. She looks up seeing the person who fed her earlier walk in with Tyler in his arms. Tyne gets up going over to him. She takes Tyler cuddling him gently. " My poor baby." She kisses his cheek. Tyler weakly opens his eyes. " Mommy." He croaked. She strokes his hair gently. " It's okay baby I have you."

She lays him down on her bed. " I don't want to go back." He rasps. Tyne strokes his cheek. " I know you don't." She lays down with him. Shay lays behind her shaking. This made her even more pissed off than she already was. She kisses Tyler's cheek again. She fell asleep holding her sons.

Taya ran into the rescue. " RUN IT'S A STAMPEDE!" She yelled as she darted around the corner. A herd of loose puppies followed after her. Lisa giggled to herself. Taya was cornered. " oh no!" All of them lept of her licking her. Lisa laughed feeling her sides get sore. She went over to Taya helping her up. " Sorry Lisa I couldn't keep them in the pen." Lisa chuckles ruffling her hair. " It's okay Taya it couldn't be helped." Taya smiled. Lisa looked at the clock. " feeding time for them I guess." She clicked the puppy clicker going into the feeding room. All the puppies trotted after her. Taya smiled. She went out into the yard. Some of the pitbulls got up and went over to greet her. She smiled. " Hungry?" she asked. One of the barked in reply. She goes over the shed that they had near the main building. She pulled out the bag of dog food. She lifted the bowl doors up on each of the pens pulling out the food bowls. She filled each one of the bowls up before putting them back in their apporpiate pens. She then put the food bag up.

Taya heard someone walk up on her. She jumped turning around. Hotoru was standing behind her. " Hey Tay." He purred softly. She smiles. " Hi Hotoru." He looked down at his clipboard. " A family wants to adopt both Spots and Riley. Lisa wants us to get them ready for the trip over to the family's house." Taya nods. " Okay I'll go and take them to the bathhouse then." Hotoru nods. " I'll wash Riley and you take care of Spots." Taya went over to a white pitbull with dark brown splotches on her pelt. She looked up at Taya as she walked over. Taya went into her pen. " Your going to a good home girl." She whispered. Spots let a slow grin spread on her muzzle. She got to her paws wagging her tail. Taya clipped her lead on to her collar. " But that's after your get a B-A-T-H." Spots whined and tried to pull free from Taya's hand. Taya chuckles. " No not this time." She had to drag Spots into the bathhouse.

Taya found an empty tub getting it filled with water. Spots sat there with her back to Taya. She wasn't happy about getting a bath. Taya finished getting up. She walked over to Spots who tried to dart out of the room. She managed to get out the door only to have her lead give her a sharp tug. She whined trying to pull free. Taya smiled grabbing her. " Come on girl." She lowered Spots slowly into the tub. The minute the water touched the dog's paw pads, Spots began struggling. Taya tried to push her down into the tub. Spots kept her feet spread on the ring of the tub. Taya sighed. " Spots I'll give you a biscuit if you let me wash you." Spots gave splashing down in the warm, sudsy water. Taya smiled washing her coat. She got all the dust and bugs out of her pelt washing her down. Taya got Spots out of the tub. She dried her off using the blow dryer. Spots shook herself looking at Taya with the look of: " Okay where's my treat?" Taya laughed reaching into her pocket. She handed Spots the biscuit. Spots took it out of her hand eating it quickly.

Taya clipped the lead onto Spots' collar. She walked into the main building to see Hotoru with Riley. Lisa had the van parked in front of the main enterance. She smiled at the both of them. " Okay let's get them loaded up." Taya put Spots in her crate making sure she was comfortable. Her and Hotoru got into the back. Lisa pulled away from the rescue.


	5. Chapter 5

They got to their clients house. Lisa went up to the door first. She knocked on the door. The door opened and a brown haired man walked out. " Are they here?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. He smiled. Lisa motioned for Taya and Hotoru to unload the dogs. Taya smiled. She got Spots out of her carrier. She walked her up to the door. " Both of them have been vaccinated, they are well trained, and are both people friendly and other animals friendly." The man nodded. " Good to hear." Lisa finished up with him. Her and the kids went back to the rescue.

Taya went off to the left wing of the main building. She found the room that had Phoebe in it. She closed the door needing to be by herself. Phoebe raised her cream colored head. She walked over to Taya. Taya was looking out the window. She sighed softly to herself. She missed her family. She pulled out her journal.

_**Entry Number Two:**_

_**Well I have a bit of good news, Spots and Riley got adopted. I'm so happy for them. **_

_**I just still feel like something is missing. I know Christmas is today but it just doesn't feel the same. **_

_**Mom I miss you so much.**_

She finished writing in it putting in back in her pocket. Phoebe laid her head in Taya's lap. Taya stroked her head gently. She heard a car pull up. She got to her feet. Mitch walked in covered in snow. He had a santa hat on his head. He had a bag that was light in his hand. Lisa chuckles. " How did giving gifts to the kids go?" she asked. He smiles. " It went well but there's two left. Two for my lovely females at home." Taya hugged him gently. He sat in a chair opening the bag up. He handed Taya a rectangle shaped box. She takes it from him opening it up. She opened the box to find a laptop in it. " I figured you would like a better way to write your stories." He whispers. Taya smiles. " It's prefect." She hugs him. Mitch pulled out a small black box. He turned around to face Lisa. He got down on one knee. He smiled. " Lisa, I know I have been holding it off for a really long time. You have been the best partner in my entire life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. Lisa put her hand over her mouth. She nods. He put the ring on her finger. She hugs him gently.

Mitch took Taya home for the night. Taya went to her room sitting on the bed. She started her laptop up. She pulled up her email. She found her mother's email and typed in this message.

_Mom-_

_I don't know if you can read this. I miss you an awful lot. _

_A lot has happened in a year. I left dad. I don't know why but I got scared. I'm here with Mitch and Lisa. I don't know how daddy is but I would never doubt that he is probably looking for you. _

_How is Tyler? Is he with you? Are you both getting treated right?_

_I love you mom._

Taya sent the email and waited on a reply.

Tyne heard her phone buzz. She saw that Taya had sent her an email. She read it before repling:

_Taya-_

_Omg it's so good to here from you baby girl! How da fuck did you get past the warden? Anyway don't worry about your father. I'm sure he'll make it. I'm so sorry I caused you to leave baby. I'm trying the best I can to get out of here. _

_Tyler is here with me. He isn't doing well. They tried doing some kind of growth formula on him but it didn't go the way they planned. He's really really sick and I'm worried about him. _

_No baby they haven't. I'm still not feeling well. I don't know what they have been doing to my body. _

_I love you so much baby and I'm sorry about all of this_

_Tyne_

Taya refreshed her page to find an email back from her mom. She opened it up. She read through it before repling:

_Mom-_

_I'm sorry to hear that. Please hang in there. If he doesn't come for you I will. I love you too._

Tyne looked at her email smiling.

_Taya-_

_I will. And thanks._

Taya turned her laptop off, putting it on her nightstand. She laid down smiling softly to herself. She closed her eyes, going to sleep.

Fletch went back into the training room. He sighed going over to the punching bag. He begins punching it. He feels his anger rise slowly. Everyday his anger got worse without Tyne. The thought of losing her that night really tore him up. He punched the bag harder getting it to swing back and forth. He punched it dead center growling. The images came flooding back. He yowled punching it sending it flying into the wall. He stood there panting softly. He decided he needed to get out of the bureau for awhile. He put on his robes and his mask leaving.

Taya woke up later that night. She decided to go back to the rescue. She was in the backyard cleaning up. She heard someone walk up behind her. She turned around to see Hotoru leaning against the wall. She smiled at him. " Hey what are you doing here?" she asked. Hotoru smiled. He lowered his pants pulling her to him. " I need you." Taya tried to pull away. She began screaming. Fletch was running along the streets. He heard his daughter's familiar scream. He climbed up the building getting onto the roof. He saw his daughter being harassed down below. He growled jumping into the air. Taya saw a shadow land in front of her. Taya fell down backing away slowly. She heard screaming coming from Hotoru. The shadow stopped beating Hotoru. It's metal fist was all bloodied. It turned around to face Taya.


	6. Chapter 6

The shadow let go of Hotoru and turned around to face her. He was wearing a steampunk style mask. She watches as he walks up to her. Taya panics and begins to back away slowly. He stops in his tracks. He turns back around running. He jumps onto the rooftop, and looks at her one last time before taking off. Taya stood there shocked. She had not a clue who this person was that saved her. She got up. She looked at Hotoru giving him a solid kick in the stomach before walking inside.

Three days go by. The rescue has started to get really busy with even more families leaving. Taya hadn't seen Hotoru ever since that night happened. Taya was happy she didn't have to see him anymore. Taya was out in the yard again working the night shift. She saw a shadow move in front of her. She turned around to see the same shadow from before standing on the roof looking at her. She begins shaking. " Hello?" she asked. It waved at her hopping down. It walked up to her. She backs away. " Should I know you?" It raised it's hand. She watched as it reached for her mask slowly taking it off.

The mask was removed and a familiar face was revealed under it. Fletch looked at her daughter smiling. She runs and hugs him. He hugs her back. " Dad!" she shouted. Fletch puts his hand over her mouth. " Shh." He whispers. He removes his hand from her mouth. " Was that you who took care of Hotoru?" she asked. He nods. " Yep no one touches daddy's little girl." He hugs her tight. " I've missed you so much." Taya hugs him back. " I've missed you too. You and mom both." Taya pulls away. " You might want to get going now." She whispers. Fletch nods. He kisses her check. " I'll be back tomorrow." Taya frowns. " I won't have the night shift tomorrow." Fletch chuckles. " What makes you think I'm meeting you here?" He runs off.

Taya went home. She sat on her bed pulling out her journal.

**Entry Number Six**

**I saw dad tonight. He looks really ill. I hope he is doing okay. He misses mom just as much as I. I wish I could help but I can't. It makes me feel helpless. I know what I have to do now. I have to look for my mom. I have to bring my family together.**

Taya put her journal up. She laid down on the bed going to sleep.

" she's waking up." Tyne's eyes slowly opened. She looked around the room. She had been strapped down to the table. She growled looking at the scientists who were watching her. " What have you bastards done this time?" she asked. " Do you know where you are Tyne? Or should we say Tina?" they asked. Tyne growled. " Yeah here with you assholes!" Tyne struggled against the chains. Her anger rises. " Send her to the arena. It's time for the ultimate test." She blacked out on the table.

They took Tyne down to the arena that they had set up underground in the facility. Tyne woke up. She got her feet. She ran to the door banging on it. " Let me go you bastards!" she growled pounding on the door. The floor in the center of the room opened. She turns around to see a figure laying in the cage. The cage opens and the figure gets to his feet. It was a copy of her. The clone smiled. " Hello dear sister." Tyne growled. She pulled out her heat blades. Her visor went down. The clone took her defense stance. She was aching to use her new strength against Tyne.

Tyne ran at her. She lit her heat blades. Her adrenaline wasn't high enough for her to use her heat energy. She jumped at her clone. Her clone smiled lifting her hand up. She blew Tyne back. Tyne landed harshly onto her back. Tyne cried out in pain. She gets back on her feet. Her eyes turned red. " Now you've really pissed me off!" Her fists began glowing flames. She slammed them both together. A circle with the dragon head in the middle appeared. " Too bad for you I have no intention of losing." She knew once she did this the old man and his friend would set her family free. Her clone growled. Her eyes turned blue. She charged for Tyne. Tyne smiled jumping into the air. She raised one fist. She punched her clone dead in the face sending her back.

Tyne grabbed her heat blades. The flames from her fists surrounded the blades. She charged for her clone.

The old man sensed Tyne had engaged in battle. He ran over to the housing side of the facility. He kicked in the door to Tyler's and Shay's cabin. " It's time little ones." Shay nods. He lifts Tyler up carrying him out of there. Raven lead them over to the hole he had cut in the fence. " Go your mother will join you soon." Shay nods. " Thanks." He runs off with Tyler.

Fletch was on his way there when he spotted his kids running at him. He smiles snatching them into his arms. " Where's your mother?" he asked. Tyler pointed at the facility weakly. " Alright there's someone waiting for you. Go to them while I go get your mom." Shay nods. He runs off. Fletch sneaks into the grounds.

He goes over to the laboratory. He touches the wall to find it getting hot. It started to glow. He backed up watching as the wall exploded outward. Tyne stood there. She collapsed. Fletch lifted her up running out of there. He got to the fence climbing under it. He put Tyne on his back so he could keep his hands open. He ran up the hill to find Kaliska and Aaron standing there. He smiled. " I have her let's go." They nodded and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Fletch took his family back to the bureau. Kzari was waiting for them. " Ah Fletcher I see everything went according to plan." He murmured. Fletch nodded. " Yep. My son Tyler is very ill." He whispered. Kaliska takes Tyler from Shay. " I'll take care of him. You take care of your wife." Fletch takes Tyne upstairs. He lays her down on his old bed. He lays the blankets on her. He pulls up a chair and sits by her. He takes her hand. He smiles. " Finally your home again."

He sees something poking out of her pocket. He takes it and opens it up. It was the note he had given her the night she lost it. " She still kept it all these days." He tucked it back in her pocket. He stayed with her. Tyne soon woke up. She looked around the room. " Where am I?" she asked. " Home." Replied Fletch. She looked at him. She smiled. " Fletch!" she hugged him. He returned it hugging her really tight. She felt his body. " I haven't seen you in a long while." She whispers. " I've missed you." Fletch purrs. " I've missed you too." She pulls away. She frowns knowing that one kid was missing. " Taya isn't here is she?" she asked. Fletch shakes his head. " No she's with Mitch. She got scared." Tyne nods. " We have to get her back." She whispers. " I have to go patrolling tonight so I'll get her then."

Fletch decided to make Tyne something to eat. He brought her a tray full of food. " Here, it looks like you haven't had a decent meal in a while." She nods taking it. She begins eating hungrily. Fletch watches. Tyne finishes. She hands the tray back to him. He takes it downstairs before coming back up. He sits by her. " I have to go now. I'll go find her." He whispers. Tyne nods laying down. Fletch grabs his gear and runs out of the bureau.

Taya was out in the yard working. She sighed looking at the rooftop. She looked at her phone. " Where are you dad?" she wondered. She turns back around to see her dad standing on the roof. He hopped down. She smiled walking over to him. " I have your mom." Taya smiled. " Really?" she asked. He nodded. " Come on, prison break!" Taya laughs. She jumps into his arms. Fletch runs jumping back onto the roof. He runs across it jumping into the street. He takes off running again. He heads into the city keeping to the alleyways. He makes it to the end of town. He runs into a gang that was hanging out in the square next to him. " Hey where do you think your going?" asked one of the men. Fletch looked at him. " We're just passing through is all." He murmured calmly. The guy got out off of the wall he was laying on. " That's besides the point. You realize there's no where to go beyond this limit right?" he asked. Fletch chuckles. " Where we are going is none of your concern."

The man saw Taya and smiled. " Beautiful lady you brought with you. I will fight for her honor." He took his defense stance. Fletch growled. " Fat chance." The man came at him. Fletch ran at him doing a spiral kick. He landed his blow on the guy's stomach. The guy let out a staggered exhale. He punched at Fletch only to have Fletch grab his fist. Fletch slammed his head on the guy's forehead. The man staggered backwards. Fletch gave him a death kick in the stomach. The man slid down the wall coughing. " Talk that way about my daughter again and see if I don't kick your ass again."

He walks off with Taya on his back. He finally makes it to the bureau. He takes Taya upstairs. He stops outside of his old room. He sets Taya down on her feet. Taya smiled walking inside. She lets out a small squeal running to her mom. She hops into bed with her. Tyne smiles hugging her. Taya holds onto her cuddling into her. Fletch smiles watching them. Tyne nuzzles her holding her close. " My baby girl." She whispers. Taya purrs softly.

Tyne holds Taya against her. She sighed. She was happy that she was back with her family. Fletch decided to go and see how Tyler was doing. Kaliska had Tyler hooked up to a machine. He was still kind of pale. " How is he?" asked Fletch. " Still sleeping. I've managed to expel some of the poisons not all." She whispers. Fletch nods. He goes over to Tyler. Tyler moaned waking up. " Daddy?" he asked. He smiled. " I'm right here baby." He whispered. Tyler put on a weak smile for his dad. Fletch stroked his hair gently. " It will be alright." He whispers. " I know daddy." He begins shaking. " It was so scary there." Fletch nods. " I know baby." He kisses his cheek. " Just get some rest." Tyler nods going back to sleep.

Mitch was in his office. He heard a heavy knock at his door. " Come in!" he shouted. A man wearing a black hat came in. " Oh hey Connor." He greeted. Connor pulled out his files. " I have some more files for you on John Tsukiyama." Mitch nods. " Do tell my boy." Connor dropped the folder on his desk. " Do you still have the notes on his last questioning." Mitch nods pulling them out. Connor read over them.

**Notes:**

**John has requested to see us. We heard what he had to say and weren't happy with the results. **

**Taya being used as a weapon?**

Connor opened up the folder. He took out each of the files and put them out. " I think this might answer your question." Mitch overlooked each one. He felt his blood run cold.


	8. Chapter 8

He looked up at Connor. " You might want to take this files to this location." Connor then wrote down an address. He nodded getting up. He went into his cruiser. He plugged the coordinates into his GPS before pulling away from the station.

The coordinates lead him to a station out in the middle of nowhere. He pulled over near a gate labeled: " PRIVATE PROPERTY NO TRESPASSING." He pushed opened the gate following the dusty path down to a warehouse. The warehouse was an old airforce hanger. Mitch walked in closing the door behind him. A man sitting in front of fourteen screens turned around. He watched as Mitch walked in. " You Conroy?" he asked. Conroy nodded. " I was told by a friend that you could help me with an issue." Mitch took out a file and handed it to him.

Conroy looked at it. " Alright I'll see what I can do and what information I come up with. It might take me three days or up to an hour depending on how far I can dig." Mitch nodded. " Alright I'll check back then."

Taya woke up next to Tyne. She hadn't slept like that in ages. She looks around yawning softly. She looks at her mother who is still resting peacefully. She smiles pulling away from her. She decides to investigate the bureau. She spots a white robed figure sporting golden armor in the library just down the hall from where her mother slept. She walked in carefully. The figure turned around at Taya's presence. " Oh hello little one." He greeted. There was a kind tone in his voice. She kinda backed up a little. " Um hi." He smiles taking off his hood. An elderly sliver haired man stood under it. " Allow me to introduce myself, I am Desolex." He bowed down in front of her. " Umm hi I'm Taya." She whispered. He smiled. " Taya such a lovely name." He took her hand kindly. She blushed. He read her thoughts getting information on her. " Come I have something to show you."

He lead her out to the courtyard. He whistled softly. A screech filled the air. A grey grphyon like creature landed in front of him. Desolex smiled walking over to it touching his head gently. Taya looked at it in awe. The beast had the body of a lion, the claws and legs of a hawk, and the head of an eagle. It's beak was black with specks of blue scales on the tip. It's crest was a dark blue. It's icy blue eyes looked at Taya. " Come." Desolex got on it. Taya climbs on with him. Desolex gives the grphyon's sides a quick squeeze. It screeched taking off into the air. Taya squealed and held onto Desolex.

They got above the bureau, flying above a small forest region. Desolex leaned forward telling the gryphon to lower it's altitude a little. He then leaned back leveling out letting the gryphon touch down safely. He smiled getting off first. He helped Taya off carefully. They were in front of an old cave surrounded by crystals. Desolex started walking towards it. Taya followed after him cautiously. " The cave of souls is a place for young soldiers like you." Taya looked at him. " Soldier?" she asked unsure of what he just said. He turned to her. " Perhaps I'm getting too far ahead of myself." Two figures on horses came riding up to them. " Desolex!" one shouted. He looked up. Another white robed figure with tribal markings came up to them. " Time for that has not yet come. You can't reveal her true nature to her yet."

Tyne sensed Taya was gone. She woke up tossing the sheets back. She grabbed her heat blades and visor. She used her aura to track Taya. She found Taya out in the woods. She growled lighting her heat blades. She threw them at the three people who surrounded Taya. The blades slashed across the sides of two of them. Tyne growled her fists igniting. " Stay away from her!" she punched at them getting them to move. She held Taya close to her. " Relax friend we wish no harm." Murmured the tribal marked figure. She growled. " Then what the hell do you guys want with her?" she asked. The figure turned to Desolex. " It appears we've let the cat out of the bag this time." He sighed. " Follow me."

Conroy after three hours of digging found what he was looking for. He smiled ringing Mitch. Mitch walked up to him. " So what did you find?" he asked. " Those codes your friend wrote down are military command codes." He pulled up the database. " Those codes lead me to a database full of different missions and information." Mitch nods. " Go on." He prompted. " Well those codes can only be given by a means of brain washing the person. Most of the people they brainwashed into dealing this codes were children." Mitch felt his blood run cold.

" Child soldier?!" asked Tyne angrily. Desolex nodded. " You mean my daughter was used for war?" Desolex nodded again. " Yes, but bless the seven suns she was freed." Tyne holds Taya tighter. " Your daughter had the job of torturing victums and carrying out deadly raids." He murmurs. Tyne looks down at Taya. She kisses her cheek holding her even more tight. " Me, Mayato, and Xionas are fearing that she may be called to fight again." Tyne growls. " She's my daughter not a fucking dog of the military." She hisses. " We know your worried but there won't be anything anyone can do if she gets called away. You don't know what she's capable of doing to you." Tyne growls. Taya whimpers softly. " Taya do you remember all of that?" asked Xionas. Taya shook her head. " No sadly I do not. My memory gets fuzzy trying to remember it now."

The bushes rustled outside. Dark shapes surrounded them. " Taya Tsukiyama." Addressed a voice. Taya whimpers cuddling into her mom.


	9. Chapter 9

" Taya Tsukiyama." Addressed a voice. Taya looked up at the shape to see a black robed figure sporting dark grey armor standing outside. Taya whimpered cuddling closer to Tyne. Tyne stood growling. She reached for one of her heat blades on her belt. The figure waved his hand. Shadows filled the cave. Creatures with red marked skulls surrounded them. Tyne looked around holding Taya tight. " We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." He growled. Tyne backed up into the wall with Taya. " Attack her take the child!" he commanded. The shadows rushed at them. Tyne felt her anger rise. She slashed at the ones that came at her. She was blind to the ones that attacked her from behind. She felt her vision blur. Her world went black. All she heard was Taya's scream followed by silence.

Tyne was out cold for a long while. " Tyne? Hey Tyne wake up!" came a voice. " Hey kiddo wake up!" Tyne stirred opening her green eyes slowly. Zack and Fletch were both kneeling staring at her. She moved her arm to find Taya was missing from them. She let out a low yowl of pain. She got up only to hurt her back blacking out again. Tyne woke up again three hours later back at the bureau. She moaned turning her head gently. Fletch was with her holding her hand. " Hey baby." He whispers. Tyne looked at him with dried tears in her eyes. " Shh baby." He kissed her cheek. " We'll get her back I promise." She leans into his touch weakly.

Fletch stayed with her stroking her hair gently. " Those men said Taya was some kind of soldier." She whispers. " Perhaps that man who attacked us wanted her." She then felt a feeling of dread settle in her. It sank in her stomach like lead. She swallowed painfully. " No." she gets up yowling in pain again. " Careful don't move yet." Fletch pushed her down. Tyne moaned. " Your back was tore up badly." He whispered again. " While you rest I'll talk with Kzari about all of this."

" Welcome to your new home dear child." Gruffed a voice. Taya woke up. She was spread saddle-style across the back of a horse. She looked up to see the man that took her looking at her. She whimpers and tries to get up. " Don't unless you want to fall on your face." He muses. His voice sent chills down Taya's spine. She shrank away from him again. " Come we have much to do my dear." He lifts her up and carries her inside of the city gates like a briefcase. She struggles and squirms. " Where am I?" she asked. " Do you not remember? This was your true home. Welcome to Rhyre." He purrs. Taya looks around the place. She was surrounded by small shops and houses. Ahead of her rose a tall much older looking house. " Welcome to the Burning Dragons Guild." He purred again. He set her down on her feet.

Taya's head was buzzing. She rubbed it gently walking with him inside. The guild got quiet after her and the figure walked inside. " Yo Leroy who's the girl?" asked a sharp tongued voice. " The girl is our ticket to fight." He replied. He shoved Taya sharply in front of him. Taya stumbled only to be caught by one of the members. His silver eyes glew under his hood. His white hair fell over his face. " Well aren't you a fine specimen?" he asked. He lifted Taya back on her feet. " I am Gadrot Hawkfoe at your service. I will be taking care of you while you stay here." She nods slightly dazed. Leroy clapped his shoulder. " Train her well lad." He looked at the rest of his members. " What are you lot gawking at?! Get to work." They all go back to talking. Gadrot takes her hand. " Is..Is there you guys are suppose to tie me up?" she asked. Gadrot looked at her. " Why would we want to do that?" he questioned. Taya gulps and turns away. " No reason."

Gadrot leads her upstairs. He walks down the small hallway with her. He motions for her to wait as he opens the door to her bedroom. " We made sure that your stay was going to be a comfortable one." She walks in taking her jacket off. The bed was pushed along the right side of the wall facing outwards to the wall sitting in front of it. Off to the side she had a small nightstand with a candle on it. A book shelf sat about two inches from it with alchemy book sitting on it. A two paned window was in the corner of the room overlooking the plaze and a small part of the courtyard. Taya put her jacket on the bed. " We still have more of the guild to see." He whispers. Taya nods pulling away from the bed. She follows him back down the stairs. He takes her into the main area. He points at a bulletin board. " This is where guild members can get their daily jobs." He murmurs. " You'll head out on your first job tomorrow. For now I'm taking you to the training room so we can train you up to be one of us." Taya followed him. She didn't understand all of this or why her?

He lead her downstairs to find an older gentlemen standing there in the middle of the ring. He had his great sword on his back. He turned around. " Well if it isn't Mrs. Tsukiyama herself." He took his defense stance. " Let's see if you still remember all of those moves we taught you last time." She gulps. Her body automatically takes it stance against him. Her red eyes narrow like a cat's. The old man takes off at her.


	10. Chapter 10

The old man came at Taya. He swung at her. Taya dodged without thinking. She did spiral kicked his legs out from under him. He fell on his face. Taya felt a surge of adrenaline course through her. The old man got up. " I'm just getting warmed up!" He swung his sword at her. Taya dodged it again. She grabbed a sword that was hanging on the wall. She charged at him with it. The two clashed. He managed to knock the sword out of her hand putting his blade up to her throat. " Your fast but still need work." He picked up her sword and handed it to her. " Again."

The two went to opposite sides of the room. Taya came at him. She yowled clashing swords with him. Metal sounds echoed into the air. He broke out of her hold swinging his sword. Taya dodged it. She slashed at him knicking the side of his robe. She only left a small tear in it. She was blind sided by the blade. She felt herself being thrown sideways. Taya backflipped regaining her balance. She growled going at him. The old man prepared himself. Taya did a sliding move going under him slashing his ankles open. He howled falling to his knees. Taya got up running at him. She jumped slashing him across the back. He fell forward. Taya landed on her feet stumbling a little. He laughed. " Excellent." He got to his feet. " Again!" he shouted.

Taya came at him again. He swung at her. Taya dodged it by sliding under the blade. The blade whizzed past her head by an inch. She got up slashing him across the stomach. He turned around swinging his blade. Taya jumped into the air landing on top of it. She slashed him across the face with her blade giving him a scar across the nose. He laughed. " That's the little tiger we know and love." The two kept it up til both were too tired to keep fighting. " Alright Gadrot take her to her room. I'd say she's about ready." Gadrot nods. " Alright thanks." Taya follows Gadrot. Never in her life has she ever felt that kind of excitement.

Taya was taken to her room. " I'll leave you for now. I'll see you at dinner." He closed the door leaving her in silence. She sat down on the bed and held herself.

Tyne sighed softly. She decided to move up again. Her back didn't hurt quite as bad as it did last time. Zack walked in. " Awake I see." He murmurs. Tyne nods. Zack tightened the scarf he had on around his neck. He had on a uniform of some sorts. " What's with the get up?" she asked. He smiles. " You'll see once Fletch gets here." Fletch walked in. There was a faint click from the armor he was wearing underneath his black cloak. He looked at Tyne. He took out the box he had hidden from view and placed it on the bed. " Kzari thought it would be appropriate since we're in the bureau." The both of them left so Tyne could get changed. She sighed getting out of bed. She walked over to the box opening it. Inside was an orange and black cloak sporting the crown and dragon chuggineer mark. She took it out spreading it on her bed gently. She had gold armor in the box as well as the clothing to prevent her armor from cutting her skin.

She slides all of it on putting the hood over her head. She put her visor down over her eyes. She walked outside to find her husband and father standing outside. Fletch smiled. " Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce the queen of all badasses, Tyne Itzamaka Kurosaki." Tyne chuckles and playfully swats at Fletch. She takes in a deep breathe. " Alright Let's go after the bastards."

Taya woke up from her nap. She wasn't sure how long she had been out. She sniffed tossing the blankets off of her. She sighed getting out of bed. She put her cloak back on walking out of her room. She walked down stairs to find Gadrot waiting for her. " The boss wishes to speak with you." He murmurs. She nods. She had an ill feeling in her stomach. Gadrot took her hand kindly. He escorted her to the back room. He knocked on the door. " Enter!" thundered a gruff voice. Gadrot opened the door slowly. Taya walked in first. The room was dimly light by the candles sitting on the table. A shadowy figure sat behind the table with two other guards on either side of him. " I heard you did well in training today." He cooed. Taya felt the fluid in her stomach slowly turn to ice. His voice sent chills down her spine.

He got his feet off the table sitting up. " I have a job for you to do my dear." He pushed a file to her. Taya shakingly walked over to her and got it. She opened it up. " There's a bansaw murderer that we want you to kill. He has been a real threat to our troops." Taya nodded. " I'd expect you'll do well on your own." He smiled. Taya turned around to see the blacksmith standing there. He held a sleathed cantana in his hands. " Your sword is ready m'lady." He knelt down in front of her. Taya took it from her. The handle was white with a phoenix carved at the end. It's eyes the same shade of red hers was. She tied it to her belt. The figure smiled. " Make this guild proud."

Taya walked out of the guild pulling her cloak tighter around her. She put her hood up keeping her face hidden from view. She tucked the file under her robe. She takes off running into the forest on her way to kill her target.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyne left her husband and Zack. " Fletch!" shouted Tyne as they were running. Fletch looks at her. " Take the lead. I need you to use your eagle vision to track her aura." Fletch nods switching positions with Tyne. He felt his vision change to blue. Specks of yellow appeared indicating Taya had come down that path earlier. He followed it with his teammates following in behind him.

Taya finally reached her destination. She climbed onto a rooftop running across each one silently. She squatted down watching the streets. She allowed her mind to empty. Her red eyes kept scanning. A red haired male caught her attention. She jumped down from the rooftop melting into the crowd of people. He turned down the street into an alleyway. Taya followed him trapping him in. He smiled turning around. " I take it they sent you to kill me?" She nods. He pulls out a saw looking blade. " Bring it cause I've always wanted to kill another member of that guild!" Taya drew her sword pointing it at him. The eyes of the phoenix shined once. The blade glew. Taya charged for him. He swung his sawblade at her. Taya slid under him. She was blind sided by his blade. She howled in pain. She turned around. She slashed at him only to have him dodge. She moved back before he hit her again. The blade Taya had burst into flames. She charged at him. She landed a blow on him burning his chest. He howled in pain stumbling backwards.

Taya scales a wall backflipping off of it. She lands a blow on his head. He falls forward into the wall. She turns around stabbing him through the heart. He goes still. She pulls her blade out of him. She cleans the blood of it before putting it back in is Scabbard. She walks out of the alley. " Taya!" shouted a voice. Taya turned around to see her family running at her. Taya freezes. Gadrot jumps down in front of her. " Go!" he orders. Taya looks at her family. She gulps running away from them. Gadrot snaps his fingers sending out an invisible wave of energy at them. Tyne claps her hands together throwing a shield of flames around them. The wave was cut in half by the shield. Gadrot frowns. Tyne lowers it. She pulls out her heat blades. She tosses one at him. He blocks it by catching it in his hand. He smiles dropping it. Tyne growls going at him. Fletch and Zack break off in an attempt to attack him from behind.

Tyne jumps into the air. Her fist glew as she punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. Fletch pulls out his sword slashing Gadrot across the back. Gadrot growls. He waits for them to get close. He goes for Fletch kicking him back. Fletch lands on his feet. He reaches for a throwing blade on his belt sending it at him. Zack throws his axe. Gadrot jumps into the air. The knife and axe hit each other landing on the ground. Gadrot takes off across the rooftops.

Tyne growls chasing after him. Taya had made it outside of the city limits. She got to the woods only to get cut off by her dad. She growls drawing her sword. Fletch quickly dodges. He draws his tucking the blade under her hand. He cuts her hand causing her to drop her blade. Fletch then holds her against the wall until Tyne arrives. Taya struggles. " Let me go!" she yowls. Gadrot lands punching Fletch away from Taya. Soon the rest of the family arrives. " Taya!" calls Tyne. Taya looks down. She bursts into tears. Gadrot holds her back. Tyne sees him and growls. She draws out her heat blades lighting them. Taya pushes past Gadrot. She runs into her mom's arms. " I can't." she whispers. " It will be alright baby." She whispers.

Gadrot growls. " Taya what the hell are you doing!?" he snaps. " I'm sorry but I can't do this." She clings to Tyne. Fletch growls slamming Gadrot into the wall. " What do you want with her?" he asks angrily. He smiles. " She's a child soldier. Our guild deals with their kind." The sound of men riding on horses approached. Gadrot looks past them to see more black robed figures around them. Fletch and Zack both went to Tyne's side. The figures moved in on them. " Well well well Gadrot looks like you failed on this mission." Tyne growled recognizing one of the figures. He looked at Taya. " Boss we can get her next time honestly. She's going to give into her true nature anyway." He gets on the horse with his boss. They take off.

Tyne lifts Taya up into her arms holding her close. She walks with Fletch and Zack back to the bureau. Taya whimpers softly. She still had no clue what was wrong with her.

Zack sighed looking at his phone. " I'd best get back to my wife." Fletch nods. " Alright man be safe." Zack nods. He walks out of the bureau going over to his truck. He sighed getting in. He got back home. Samantha looked up from her laptop. She smiled at him. " Home already?" she purred. Zack nods. He hears a little girl giggling from behind the recliner. Zack chuckles going over to it. He pulls a little girl out from behind it. " I hope you haven't given your mother heck while I was gone." He cooed. Sacha giggled touching his cheek. He purrs nuzzling her. He sits down with her. Samantha closes her laptop going over to him. She sits in his lap leaning on him. Zack smiles.

Brewster came in. " Hey boss." He whispers. Zack looks up. " Hey Brewster." Brewster looked up at the stairs. " Is Julie ready yet?" he asked. Samantha nods. " She's been waiting in her room for you." Brewster nods walking up the stairs. He heard crying coming from Julie's room. He goes over to the door. " Jul?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

" Julie?" came Brewster's voice. Julie sniffed. She looked up as he entered. " What's wrong?" he asked. She bursts out into more tears. " Me and Dai broke up." Part of Brewster was secretly glad they did but the other part of him felt bad for her. He sits by her taking her hand gently. He pulled her into a hug. " Brew can you keep a secret?" she asked. He nods. " Of course." She takes a shaky breathe. " I'm pregnant with Dai's child and I didn't tell him." Brewster looks at her shocked. She whimpers softly. He takes her hand. " It will be okay." He comforted. She smiled wiping away her tears. Brewster hugged her. " You might want to fix yourself up a bit dear." He whispers. She nods pulling away. She went into her bathroom.

After a while the duo came downstairs. Zack smiled at them. " We're off." Murmured Brewster. Zack nods. " Alright have fun but not too much fun." Brewster chuckles. " We'll be fine Zack." He puts an arm around Julie's waist pulling her close. He walked with her outside. He went over to her side of his car and opened the door for her. She smiled climbing inside. Brewster closed her door and then went over to the other side. He got in starting the car up. He pulled away from her driveway taking off down the street. She turns around to find his guitar sitting in the back seat of the car. " Brewster I didn't know you played guitar." She murmurs. Brewster nods. " Yeah me and Wil practice from time to time. In fact we have practice again today." She smiles. " Is that where we are heading?" He nods.

Brewster pulls up to a warehouse. Wilson was outside leaning on the wall. He gets up off of it and walks over to him. " Bout time Brew." He chuckles. Brewster scratches behind his head. " Yeah I had to take care of something first." Wilson nods. " Well everything is set-" He noticed Julie standing behind Brewster. He smiles. " Who's your friend?" he asked. Brewster pulls her close. " Wil this is Julie. Julie this is my closet friend Wilson." Wilson takes Julie's hand. " It's an honor to meet you." He lets go after Koko walks up to them. She runs a hand over Wilson's shoulder. He smiles kissing her cheek gently. Koko sees Julie. She smiles kindly at her. " So your Zack's kid eh?" she asks. Julie nods. " It must be cool to have a chuggineer as your dad." Julie scratches behind her head nerviously. " It has it's ups and downs." Koko nods. She hugs Julie. " We'll get a long just fine." She whispers as they got inside to rehearse.

Meanwhile back on the other side of town. Mitch was sitting at his desk again. He couldn't shake what he had learned about Taya. He heard a soft knock at his door. " Enter." He murmurs straightening up. An officer walks in. " We have the person you have been looking for sir." He nods. He gets up from his chair walking with the officer down to the maximum security side of the station. He was taken to the interrogation room. A man wearing a black cloak was sitting there. Mitch gulped he felt his anger rise. He walks in sitting on the other side of the table. Mitch could hear the hard click of the door behind him. Mitch pulled out his notebook putting it on the table. " I was told you have information on child soldiers. I want to know what and how Taya is involved in all of this." The man smiled under his hood. " Then we have much to discuss."

An hour of silence goes by. Mitch could feel his patience start to slowly fade. " Well?" he prompted. The man leans back. " Tell me detective." He said in a very gruff tone. " How far back do you want to know about the girl?" he asked. Mitch eyes him calmly. " As far back as you can take me." The man nods. " It started once Taya was old enough."

_-The man's flashback-_

_Let me tell you Detective I know a brilliant child when I see one. This girl had some unique talent that has made the high commander himself proud. Yes, once Taya turned the age of five we took her under our wing. Her father wiped her memory clear so we could easily mold her into what we needed her to be. We weren't alone in the process however. We had a man by the name of Ino who worked for us._

_We carried out missions across different countries. Torturing and stealing information. Alas on that faithful day she left us. _

The man looked up at Mitch. " We could take her back if we so pleased." He smiles. " We could rule the world together with that little girl." Mitch slammed his fist down on the table. " Children are like clay. You can mold them into whatever it is you like." Mitch growls. " Not Taya." He snaps. The man laughs. " Yes her. One day she won't be with you guys." He gets up. He pulls his cloak tighter around himself. " You'll see one day Detective." He walks out of the room.

Ino sighed. He had gone through as many books as he could. _How long before we get the girl?_ He thought to himself. He sighed angrily putting the book back on the shelf. He heard the doors behind him open. " Good news Ino." Murmured Ashton. Ino watched him as he approached. " We have someone else willing to help us as well." A black robed figure walked into the room. Ino could feel his cold, dark presence. " This is Gale. He is going to help us draw out both the boy and the girl." Ino smiled. " Do tell."


	13. Chapter 13

Ino smiled. " Do tell." Gale looked at Ino. " We take the little white haired girl." Ino sighed. " We've tried that." Gale raised an eyebrow. " Oh? Well you might have then but that was before you realized her true potential." Ino leaned on the wall. " She is a child soldier. One of the few left. We get her then we can use her as a tool to get them." Ino smiled again. " How shall we get her hm?" he asked. " I have my men already working on it."

Brewster finished up rehearsal. It was getting late. Julie smiled walking up to him. " You sounded amazing." She murmurs. Brewster smiled. " Thanks." They heard screaming coming from the distance. Wilson frowned. He ran outside to figure out what it was. His friends took off after him. Julie followed them as well. The scream sounded again. Wilson growled picking up the pace. He got to the road to see a white haired female. There was a black cloaked figure behind her. Wilson pulled out his gun shooting at the figure. The figure howled as it grazed his leg. Brewster ran at the figure slamming his body into him harshly. Koko held the female close walking away. The figure hissed smacking Brewster away. Julie fumbled for her phone.

Zack was with Samantha and Sacha when he heard his phone go off. " Hello?" he asked. His blood ran cold. " I'm on my way keep her safe." He grabbed his jacket and his axe. He ran to his truck immediately taking off. Koko and Julie ran back to the warehouse with the female in tow. Wilson and Brewster dealt with the figure. Julie heard her father's truck pull up. He slammed the door going over to the fight scene. He threw his axe into the figure's back. The figure howled in pain trying to reach for it. Zack slammed his body into him. He took out his axe hitting the figure over the head with the blade of his axe. The figure went still. It disappeared into a cloud of smoke. A small goat skull landed on the ground. Before Zack could pick it up, it broke. He frowned. " Uncle Zack!" shouted a voice. He turned around to see the white haired female running to him. He smiled pulling her into his arms. " I'm glad they found you Tay." He whispers. She nods.

Wilson looks at Zack. " You know her?" he asked. Brewster nods. " Yeah that's Taya our new team member." Zack helps Taya into his truck. He turns to Brewster and Julie. " I'll see you guys at home." He takes Taya home to Tyne.

Tyne was happy to be back at her own house. She heard her front door open. " Mom!" shouted a voice. She hugged Taya holding her close. Zack closed the door. The front door was suddenly kicked in. Tyne gasped turning around. She flicked out her heat blades backing away slowly. The window behind her shatters. Shadows fly in. They all surround them. Tyne growls putting Taya behind her. Zack pulls out his axe. He growls watching them. The shadows leap at them. Tyne and Zack both start to slash through them. A shadow teleported around them. It nabbed Taya. Taya screamed struggling. Tyne turned around A blade went through her chest. Zack was knocked out before both girls were taken.

Fletch came home. He sensed the darkness inside. He runs inside to find his friend laying on the floor. He held Zack close. Zack finally came through. He moaned holding his head. He looked up at Fletch. " What happened here?" questioned Fletch. " They were kidnapped…Shadows…they attacked us." Coughed Zack. Fletch growls. He lifts his friend up taking him to a spare room. He laid him down on the bed. He went to his own room grabbing his stuff. He put on his assassin's gear and mask. He left the house taking to the rooftops.

He headed back to the bureau. " Kzari!" he shouted. Kzari looked up at him. " Yes Fletcher?" he murmured. " My wife and child have been kidnapped." Kzari nods. " This is bad. I'd better go with you." He went into the weaponary. He found his white robe and golden armor. He put on his golden helm. He grabbed his crossbow and sword before rejoining Fletch. " No doubt this is Ashton's doing." Fletch nods. They take off.

Tyne woke up from her knock out. She moans looking around. She gets up finding it hard to move. She had been chained to the wall. She heard the door to her cell open. She growls softly. " That's not a way to greet your uncle." Sneered Ino. He clipped a chain leash to the clamp hanging around her neck. She growled as she was dragged out. " What have you done to my daughter you bastard?" she questioned angrily. He smiled. " It's not what I will do." He shoves her into the throne room. She stumbles and falls in front of her daughter. She looks up and smiles. " Taya!" she exclaims. Taya eyes her darkly. " It's we have done." Laughed Ino. Gale walked into the room. He snapped his fingers. Taya walks over to him and stands by him. She draws her sword out. Tyne stares at her in disbelief. " You are no match for us now." Ino pulled out his blade going over to Tyne.

He was sent back by a gust of wind. Gale growled he charged at the shadow at had come in. Fletch turns around stabbing Gale in the stomach kicking him away. Kzari dropped down from the roof standing by Fletch. Fletch cut the chains that had Tyne pinned. He lifted her up pulling her close. Tyne holds onto him. Fletch looks around him. Ino gets up. " You've made the wrong mistake..Girl!" he hisses. He snaps his fingers. Taya hisses at them. Her red eyes shine.


	14. Chapter 14

Taya hissed at her mom charging at her. Ino smiled. " Yes kill her my sweet." Taya pulled out her sword slashing at her mom. Tyne dodged her attack. She pulled out one of her heat blades. She locked blades with Taya. " What did you do to her?" growled Tyne. " We rewrote her memory." Came another voice. Taya's dad walked into the room. Tyne growls. " Bastard!" She hissed. She tosses her heat blade at him. Ino throws a shield around John. Taya walked over to her dad. " Nice to see you again." The roam filled with black smoke. Tyne gasped. " NO!" she wailed. Taya vanished along with Ino, Ashton, and John. Tyne fell to her knees. " No." She holds herself. Fletch walks over to her. He holds her close.

Kzari sighs. " Come let's get you guys home." Fletch carries Tyne back to their house. " We'll find her no matter what." He comforted. Tyne nods. She sits down on the couch holding herself. She sobs softly. " My baby." Fletch holds her close. " We'll get her back." She leans on him crying. " I lost my baby." He rubs her shoulder.

Tyne went to bed that night. Instead of going to the room her and Fletch shared, she went to sleep in Taya's room. Her thoughts were filled with Taya. She couldn't stop thinking about her.

" _Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Tyne turns around to see Taya. She smiles holding her in her arms. " My baby." She purrs. Taya nuzzles her. The world around them starts to melt away. Taya screams. " NO!" shouted Tyne. Taya faded from her grip. _

Tyne woke up. She panted softly looking around. " No." she held her head sitting up. She took in a deep breathe tossing the blankets off of her. She grabs her gear putting it on. Fletch stood in the doorway. " I take it your going after her?" he questioned. Tyne nods. " Yeah. I have to." She puts her heat blades on her belt and put her visor over her head. She feels her anger well up. He nods. He hugs her. " Please be careful." She smiles kissing his neck. She pulls away from him. Fletch watches as she left the house. Part of him wanted to go with her.

Tyne went back to the last place she was with Taya. She tried to find any evidence that would lead her to her. She ducked into the shadows watching the guards move about the building. She took off one of her heat blades. She went up behind one of the guards stabbing him in the back. He fell and she dragged him off. She sneaks up on another and kills him too. She ducks into the hallway leading up to the library. She could sense auras all around her. She growls kicking in the doors to the library. She looks around to make sure there wasn't any guards before walking over to the table.

A journal sat open on the table. Tyne picked it up and quietly starting flipping through it.

_The experiment has been successful. The girl is under our control. She appears to not be able to remember her past at all. This will make it easier for her to focus on leading the mission at hand._

Tyne quit reading and slid down the wall. She dropped the journal onto the floor. She held herself. She stayed like that for awhile before finally getting to her feet. She left the place with the journal in her hand. She knew someone who could help.

Calley was at home watching over Calem. Calem was sleeping peacefully in her lap. Calley heard a knock at her door. She got up carefully. She walked over to the door. She looked out it to see Tyne standing outside. She smiled opening the door. " Hello Tyne. What brings you here hm?" she asked. " Cal I need to talk with you. I was hoping you would have information on something." Replied Tyne. Calley nods moving so she could walk in.

Calley takes Tyne into her office. " Now what seems to be the problem?" Tyne handed her a journal. Calley skimmed through it. She opened up her laptop putting the information in. " I know Taya was a child soldier. I find that out from people that she met in the forest." Calley nods again. " Then that would be an excellent place to start." Calley looked up different experiments that children went through as soldiers.

Calley searched for hours pulling different information out of databases. Tyne watched her. " Have you found anything yet Cal?" she asked. Calley nods. " Yeah and most of what I found isn't good." She turns around to face Tyne. " If you rescue Taya she wouldn't be the same again." Tyne felt her heart fall from her chest. She could feel the walls of the room start to close in. Calley closed her laptop and went over to her. She held Tyne close rubbing her back gently. " So either way I lose her?" she questioned. Tyne held herself. Calley didn't say anything she just held her close. " My poor baby." Tyne sobbed. Calley kissed her head. Tyne cried herself to sleep. Calley laid her down on one of the spare beds she had. " Good night Tyne."

Calley went back out into the living room. She sighed sitting down in the recliner. Calem stirred. " Mommy?" he asked. He sat up looking at her. " I'm right here baby." Calem jumped off of the couch and walked over to her. She picked him up putting him in her lap. He leaned against her. Calley turned on the TV. She tuned into the news. " Welcome to ChugNews at 10, we have a currently treading story. Buffertonia is under the Mighty Serpent Guild control. They have taken over several cities including our own." Calley felt her blood run cold. She held Calem close.


	15. Chapter 15

Calem looked up at his mom in confusion. The screen changed to the Serpent emblem. A man with a snake tattoo on his face appeared on screen. " Greetings people of this city. The headmaster has made a new law. All children six and above must be given up for milita use." Calley growls holding Calem close. " An overseer will be by each household to collect your kids." The screen went black then back to the news. Calley felt her heart rate go up. Calem shook gently looking up at his mom. " Mommy?" he asked. Calley looks down at him. " It will be alright baby." She comforted.

Calley took him up to bed tucking him in. She kissed the top of his head. " Try and get some rest love." He nods rolling over onto his side.

Tyne was resting peacefully. The window to her room opened up wide. Shadows flickered and then hopped in. " Shh don't wake your mom." One of them whispered. The others nodded. Shihzuka walked over to Tyne. He got in bed with her. " Fletch you go and watch over Shay and Tyler. I have Tyne." Fletch nods. He herds his kids out of the room. Shihzuka cuddles up behind Tyne. Tyne stirs. She rolls over facing Shihzuka. " Hey." He whispers. She smiles weakly.

Shihzuka wraps his arms around her. " I know your worried about Sis." He whispers. She nuzzles him. " You'll get her back I know you will." He kisses her cheek. She smiles again. He sighs. " You just have to rest for now." She nods laying her head on his shoulder. He smiles holding her close. They end up falling asleep together.

Months go by…

Zack worked day in and day out. He got to the point to where he couldn't come home to take care of his family. His body had finally reached it's limit. Zack was carrying heavy materials to the site wall. His body sagged hard onto his knees causing strain in his hips. The disks in his lower back shifted. Zack howled falling to his knees. The solid steal beams he was carrying came down on him. He howled in pain trying to get them off. He could feel his lower back going numb.

Fletch and Tyne both heard Zack calling out in pain. They both ran to his side. " ZACK!" Shouted Fletch. Tyne pushed the weight off of him. Fletch carefully moved Zack onto his lap. " My back." He could feel the air getting stuck in his lungs. Fletch lifts him up carefully. " What is he doing?" barked a voice. " He's hurt and he needs help." Growled Fletch. He eyed the overseer as he came closer. " Get back to work." Tyne pulled out her heat blade. " You aren't our foreman. If he is hurt then we put the project on hold." She hisses. Fletch moves away from them. He carried Zack to the back of his truck laying him across the backseats. " Hang in there Zack I'm taking you to the hospital."

Fletch drove all the way to the hospital. He kept an eye on Zack. Zack was moaning softly in pain. He had a narrow line of saliva leaking out the side of his mouth. His brown eyes were open wide in pain. Fletch unloaded him from the back of his truck taking him inside. He walks up to one of the nurses. " He needs help." He explains. " His back is killing him." The nurse nods taking Zack from him. She laid him face down on the gurny taking him to the back into the x ray room.

Fletch paced back and forth watching the clock. One of the nurses walked out to meet him. " Mr. Kurosaki?" she addressed. Fletch turned around. " Yes?" She looks down at her clipboard. " Unfortunately Mr. Hitsugia has thrown out his back. Several of the disks had come loose. We put them back in surgically but he may not be able to work anymore." Fletch felt a twinge of sadness settle in. He nods. " I'll let his wife know." She smiles kindly. " We've given him some pain meds to help. The rest will have to come from how well his body heals." She walks off. Fletch pulls out his phone ringing both Tyne and Samantha letting them both know what happened.

Tyne and Samantha soon got there. " So if he can't work what will become of us?" questioned Tyne. Fletch sighs. " I don't know. I don't even know if he's awake." Fletch hugs Tyne tight. " You guys can see him now." Murmured the nurse. They nod walking into Zack's room. Zack had a look of hurt confidence in his eyes. Tyne walked over holding his hand. " I can't work anymore guys." He whispers. Tyne strokes his hand gently. " Don't worry about that Zack. Just worry about healing." He nods. Samantha climbs into bed with him. She holds him gently. Tyne smiles letting go of his hand. " I still remember the day you found us." He nods smiling weakly. " Me too. I will never forget that day."

_It was a very rainy night. Zack had just gotten off of his shift. His body ached from carrying heavy materials to and from the site. He got to his truck starting it up. He pulled away from the site heading down the old town road. He saw someone laying in the middle of the main street intersection. He got out to see who it was. It was black haired male bleeding heavily from the scars on his chest. Zack lifted him up carrying him to the back of his truck. He laid him down across the back of the seats. He took him back to his house._

_Zack fixed up the man's wounds. The man stirred grabbing Zack's wrists. Zack backed away in surprise. The man's brown eyes narrowed at him. He let out an animal like hiss. Zack rubbed his wrist. " Easy now I'm not going to hurt you." He comforted. He sits by the man. " What is your name?" he asked. " Fletcher Itsugia Kurosaki." Zack smiled shaking his hand. " I'm Zack." _

Zack sighed holding Tyne tighter. " I still remember the day I found you."


	16. Chapter 16

Tyne looks up at Zack. She smiles weakly.

_It was a standard work day for Fletch and Zack. Laying down track and fixing anything around Chuggington. Recently Chuggington had a series of hurricanes come through. The lack of soil around the apartment complex caused some of the building to collasp into a sink hole. Zack had gone down into the hole to see if he could find any survivors. Chug Patrol was waiting up top. Zack turned on his head lamp looking around the hole. _

_His light landed on a shape laying in the corner. The shape was tangled up in some of debri and mud. He frowns turning the body over. The female moaned quietly. Her green eyes slowly opened. " It's alright I have you now." Comforted Zack. She groaned trying to move. Zack pushed the debri off of her. He lifted her up. He rushes her out of the hole climbing back to the surface._

_Calley took the female from him. She laid her down on the gurny so she could treat her wounds. She cleaned the mud off of her. She smiled at the female calmly. " Alright your all set to go." Zack smiled walking over to them. He knelt down offering his hand. " Do you have a name miss?" he asked. She eyed him for a moment. She unsure of wether or not to tell him. She got up holding her side. " Tyne." She said as she put her hand in his._

" I remember it took a while for you to get use to me and Fletch. You would run off from time to time except you stopped after that." Zack held her tight. The medicine started to take effect. He relaxed in Tyne's arms going to sleep. Tyne cuddled more into him falling asleep as well. " Take her home Fletch." Whispered Samantha. Fletch nodded carefully moving Tyne away from Zack. He carried her out of the hospital heading home. It was a long drive back home. Fletch got in through the door with Tyne in her arms. He kicked the door closed with his foot. He carried Tyne to their room laying her down. He laid with her holding her close.

Taya had finally escaped the facility. She headed South going towards the old mountain path. She looked behind her to make sure the men hadn't followed her. She wasn't looking where she was going. " Look out!" called a voice. She turned around only to get smacked by a massive brown blur. Taya fell onto butt rubbing her head gently. She looks up to see a silver haired boy getting off the back of the huge beast that had bumped into her. He walked over to her. " I'm sorry miss." he said as he bowed. He helped her up getting her back onto her feet. He dusted her off. " It's okay I should have watching where I was going." she chuckled. " Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Edan and the huge dog you bumped into is named Mytank. We are travelers from the village of Little Hook." Taya smiles kindly at them. She curtseyed. " I'm Taya." Edan smiled. " It's nice to meet you miss Taya. May I ask where you are going?" Taya sighed and rubbed behind her head. " That's the thing I don't know." He nodded. " Why don't you head back to the village with us?" he suggested. She nodded and smiled. He helped her climb on top of Mytank. Edan hopped on with her. He gave the dog a small squeeze on it's side. Mytank woofed taking off at full speed.

It was about early morning by the time Edan and Taya had gotten to the village. The village of Little Hook sat in the base of the mountains. It was surrounded by a lake that was seperated by a bridge. Guards stood at either side of the gate watching Edan as he and Mytank strolled in with a new visitor. Edan pulled up in front of a cottage getting off of Mytank. He opened the door. "Here you go inside and make yourself comfortable." Taya nods sliding off of Mytank. She walked inside going over to the burning fire. She sits down in front of it and pulls out her journal.

_**Journal Entry Number One**_

_**I'm here in the small village of Little Hook. So far it seems nice but I've only been here for maybe five minutes. Edan is a nice guy and very friendly by the way he talks to me. He kept telling me all about the village and what kind of people live here.**_

_**I'm glad to be away from the facility. Those people did some horrible things to me. Something seems to be nagging at me. It's like memories that I can't access for whatever reason. It scares me a little bit just thinking about it. The name Tyne keeps creeping into my thoughts. I don't know who this Tyne is. Maybe I will find out in time.**_

Tyne woke up right before Fletch did. She sniffed sitting up right. She didn't get any sleep last night. She grabbed her keys silently sneaking out of the house. She had to see Zack again before she decided to go and find Taya again. Tyne walked into Zack's room to find him still sleeping. Tyne held his hand gently. " Dad?" she whispers. Zack stirrs. His hand moves gently in her palm. His eyes open and looked up at her. " Hey baby." He rasped. She smiles hugging him. He winces. " Hey careful." He moaned. She nods pulling away.

Tyne decided to leave the hospital after spending four hours with Zack. She looked around the city searching everywhere from the North Wall to The Projects. She asked people if they had seen Taya only to get answers of no. She had a heavy heart as she left the city limits. She decided to search up in the mountain regions. She got out on foot following the icy trail that lead West towards the mountains.


End file.
